Devices and methods for measuring an electrical property of fluid flowing through a pipe are generally known.
In such prior art measuring devices use is made of measuring electrodes received in the pipe wall so that the flow of the fluid through the pipe is affected as little as possible. This has the result that the measuring electrodes extend in an arc, so that the electric field is highly inhomogeneous and the measurement accuracy is limited. It is however possible to use straight measuring electrodes, although the distance between the electrodes then becomes greater, whereby the accuracy of the measurement likewise deteriorates.